1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coins, more particularly, an ambigram coin comprising a cut-out hollow legend which is an ambigram, a word having vertical rotational symmetry that reads as one word when an obverse side of the coin is displayed in one orientation and the ambigram reads as a different word when a reverse side of the coin is rotated 180 degrees around an x-axis. In addition, the invention relates to an ambigram coin kit including the elements including an ambigram coin, a displaying device, a printed gift card including indicia and instructions, a pre-composed message printed on note paper, a pocket, and a gift box, together combined in a gift box to give to a person who has lost a loved one as a palliative means to provide a token of consolation that animates love, comfort, companionship to the recipient of the ambigram coin who now knows that the giving party is present and nearby to provide companionship and comfort and the receiving person is not alone when going through his or her grief. In addition, the present invention has reference to jewelry including an ambigram coin including a principal legend cut-out including an ambigram which may be worn as a charm with a bracelet, bangle, necklace, earrings, watch, on a purse, or key chain, cufflinks, and baby pacifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coins are commonly used as numismatic products, commemorative tokens, and medallions including an ornamental design illustrating a particular mint, event, person, place, figure, logo, image, motive, that are formed of metals. The commemorative coins' design, mint mark, condition, and composition are usually collected by people marking a particular mint, event, sport, person, which remind the owner of a unique event and a glimpse into history and a better remembrance of the past.
Some people collect or give coins in the hope that they will appreciate in value. Some coins have intrinsic bullion value, such as silver, gold, and platinum coins. Other coins become valuable because they are rare. Coin collecting, one of the oldest hobbies, was once practiced only by kings and the wealthy. That's why coin collecting often is called the “king of hobbies” and the “hobby of kings.”
Coin collecting or giving became increasingly popular in America during the 1930s when United States commemorative coins became widely available. Today, there are millions of coin collectors in the United States alone. The thriving coin-collecting community, which includes clubs throughout the United States, provides numerous opportunities for collectors to meet and trade.
Coins have commonly been used mounted as ornaments in the field of jewelry. Another typical feature in the field of jewelry is engraved or printed messages included on the exterior surface of the coin. It is popular to have identification engravings and personal messages typically engraved into wedding bands and bracelets for any number of personal reasons. In addition to, personal messages, engraved or printed messages can include generic statements such as, “friendship, love, forever,” decorative designs, and other such inscriptions that may be mass produced for a larger range of people. Coins have been utilized as charms on necklaces, bracelets, earrings, tie, clasp, key chains, and purses. Jewelers have used coins to incorporate customized motives of an ornamental design illustrating a particular mint, event, person, place, figure, logo, image and therefore costly.
Therefore, coins are commonly used and have ornamental designs incused or as relief on the obverse and reverse sides of the coin that can be used as collector items or as jewelry.
Although, the coins are attractive and collectable either for oneself or as gifts to another person, there exists a need to produce a coin that incorporates the advantages of an ambigram legend cut-out, more particularly, “ME”, which when vertically rotated at a measure of approximately 180 degrees by the user, reads “WE” which provides a palliative means to comfort and inspirit a person who receives the ambigram coin at a time of wrenching pain of sadness when the recipient has lost a loved one which cannot be unlived, or is facing daily challenges of a serious illness, which is what the present invention endeavors to overcome. In another aspect of the invention, the advantage of the ambigram coin is realized by providing an ambigram coin kit which comprises a coin having the legend cut-out “ME” or “WE” annunciating the person is not alone, a displaying device coupled to the ambigram coin, a pocket, a comforting message which can include a pre-written compassionate messages based in a variety of benevolences focused to loss of a loved one who may be an adult or child, or benevolences focused to a particular serious illness, and more particularly whether a transitory or terminal illness, a box. In another embodiment, the advantage of the ambigram coin is provided when the ambigram coin is or worn as a charm interchangeable with a bracelet, or necklace, earrings, tie clasp, key chain, pacifier, or ornament on a watch, purse, or luggage.